Taking Control - TRADUCCIÓN
by Mai Cullen Grey
Summary: Cuando Ana deja a Christian, ella siente que su vida empieza a desmoronarse ante sus ojos ... Entonces, se inclina a los viejos hábitos que adquirió cuando era una adolescente y permite que la anorexia tome el control de su vida una vez más. ¿Cómo tomará esto Christian? ¿Ana va a sobrevivir el proceso de recuperacion? (Contiene lenguaje vulgar, si no te gusta, no lo leas por favor)
1. Atrapada

**Holaa! Aviso que esta es mi primera traducción asique traten de no ser muy criticos, si? Bueno, como ya saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a E. y la historia pertenece a RMNicky :) Gracias.**

**Taking Control - TRADUCCIÓN**

**Carla POV (Mamá de Ana)**

Sentía que estaba perdida. Como si no hubiera nada que pudiese hacer, y… la verdad es… que no lo había. Cuando Ana tenía 13 años, y yo estaba casada con mi segundo marido, Steve… algo le paso a ella. Nunca supe realmente que fue, pero parece que ahí es donde todo comenzó. Es parte de las razones por las que deje a Steve. No sabía si era su culpa, pero en el momento en él que se mudó con nosotras, Ana se tornó silenciosa, se convirtió en una '_wallflower' _(alguien que raramente notas que está en la misma habitación). Ella ya no era mi brillante, feliz niña… era una sombra de lo que había sido, se estaba desvaneciendo, escapándose de entre mis dedos. Ahí fue cuando su desorden alimenticio empezó. No lo había notado al principio, ella había empezado a usar ropa abultada, pero cuando los huesos de sus mejillas se convirtieron más y más visibles y estaba constantemente evitándome cuando se trataba de la comida que cocinaba, me di cuenta.

Le pregunte repetidamente, pero ella siempre lo dejaba pasar, diciendo que estaba estresada o que solo estaba "moldeando su figura". Me reprendía a mí misma cada tanto por eso, pero lo deje ir y creí en sus excusas. Pero un día, camine hacia dentro de la casa y la encontré en el final de las escaleras, inconsciente. Había llamado a la ambulancia inmediatamente, pero sin importar lo que hiciese, no podía obtener ninguna respuesta de ella.

Los doctores dijeron que pesaba 43 kilos y que era normal para un padre el no ser consciente de los signos o negarse a lo que estaba pasando. Las siguientes noticias rompieron mi corazón en un millón de partes. Le hicieron un examen físico completo cuando estaba sedada… Les había dado mi consentimiento, y aunque Ana me hubiera odiado si se hubiese despertado, tenía que saber si alguien la había lastimado.

Y lo hicieron. Alguien había violado a mi bebe. Y, ella no me diría quien.

Ella estaba de vuelta en Georgia conmigo ahora, después de una dolorosa ruptura con su novio, Christian Grey. Ella no iba a hablar sobre ello, pero sabía que estaba lastimada. Ella me ha estado evadiendo por casi un mes y medio, y cuando la invité a salir a almorzar, fue cuando mis sospechas hicieron acto de presencia, ella jamás había aceptado tan vacilantemente.

Cuando la vi, me estremecí. Ella había perdido casi 9 kilos, y probablemente pesaba unos 47 kilos. Ella no era un esqueleto, pero estaba mucho más flaca, lo suficiente para asustarme. Ella creyó que no me había dado cuenta, pero durante el almuerzo, ella escondió algo de la comida y separó la que estaba en el plato, mientras que sorbía cada tanto un poco de su Coca-Cola dietética. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacerlo. Asique, ¿cual era mi segunda opción?

Ana se levantó y fue al baño a hacer, seguramente, lo que menos quería que hiciese. Vomitar. Vaciar su estómago de lo poco que había comido. Busque en su cartera, sabiendo que iba a tardar unos 5 minutos en volver. Rebusque a través de su bolso y trate de ignorar la bilis que subió por mi garganta cuando vi la comida que ella había escondido. Encontré su teléfono y lo abrí, y entre sus contactos encontré _su_ número.

Lo copié en una servilleta y puse esta en mi cartera, y acomodé la suya como había estado. Cuando salió del baño, puse una cara neutral, aunque sentía que la estaba traicionando. Cuando el almuerzo hubo terminado, salte hacia la oportunidad de hacer algo por mi amada hija y marque el teléfono.

**Christian POV**

Ignore el número que apareció en la pantalla de mi celular, adivinando que era otro reportero. No había dejado mi hogar para nada en el último par de meses, excepto para ir a trabajar. La cual era mi única distracción real. Rechacé a la sumisa que Elena me envió. Para ser honesto, me hundía el pensar en reemplazar a Ana. Sabía que ella se había mudado a Georgia, pero por alguna razón, no importa lo que hiciese, no podía sacarla de mi mente. Sentía un vacío en mi corazón. Y aunque me había prometido nunca enamorarme de una mujer con la que "salía"… Había algo acerca de Ana que me derretía y me ponía a gusto.

Mi teléfono sonó una vez más, y lo saque de mi bolsillo,

"Grey" contesté.

"¿Señor Grey?" una voz débil dijo, llena de dolor, y la preocupación se enterró hondo dentro mío sin razón aparente "es Carla. Carla Steele, la mamá de Ana".

Me congelé en mi lugar mientras una ola de dolor se instalaba en mi pecho

"Si, Señora Steele" respondí, aclarando mi garganta "¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?"

"Necesito su ayuda. Ana necesita su ayuda" un pequeño sollozo corto la voz de la mujer del otro lado de la línea, y me enfermó de preocupación, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Cuando Carla comenzó a hablar, estaba perdido en sus palabras. Entonces todo cobro sentido… La resistencia de Ana cuando se trataba de comer. Pero, yo nunca supe que ella había tenido un desorden alimenticio… o que ella era una sobreviviente que se había recuperado de uno severo que plago sus años de adolescencia.

"Oh Dios" susurré.

"Ella lo necesita Señor Grey. Por favor…"

"Estoy en camino" dije.

"Gracias, gracias" ella dijo en un susurro.

Corté la llamada y prácticamente corrí hacia el auto, sin siquiera esperar a Taylor. Me dirigí al aeropuerto, sabiendo que el Charlie Tango no iba a estar preparado para el vuelo. Espere por horas hasta que el próximo vuelo hacia Georgia comenzó a ser abordado.

Tardó 4 horas, 4 insoportablemente largas horas, antes de encontrarme con Carla en el aeropuerto. Ella me dió una explicación de la situación actual se Ana. Sabía que ella se sentía culpable, pero después de eso, acordamos que ella llevaría a Ana hacia mi habitación de hotel y la encerraríamos ahí. Porque, en su departamento, yo estaría en desventaja. Y justo ahora… eso no podía pasar. Haría todo lo posible para ayudarla. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que hacer. Incluso si eso significaba ponerla sobre mi rodilla en contra de su voluntad.

**Ana POV**

No entendía porque mi mamá me estaba llevando adentro se este hotel… ella simplemente dijo que se estaba encontrando con una amiga para discutir algo sobre su trabajo… pero, ¿por qué tenía que estar aquí?. Estaba paranoica y preocupada de que ella estuviese escondiendo algo de mí… Pero deje mis miedos diciéndome… este era un hotel. No había casi nada que ella pudiera hacer aquí. Aparte, ella no sabía que mi desorden alimenticio había vuelto a mi vida. Rompió mi corazón que me consumiera de nuevo… pero era control. Me gustaba, me gustaba ser capaz de tener el control sobre el dolor que sentía por… Christian. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a la habitación. Ella llamo a la puerta, y no pude ver quien era la persona porque en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, mi atención estaba en mi mamá mientras ella decía:

"Lo lamento Ana, pero esto es por tu propio bien"

Me congelé en mi lugar de miedo, luego mire a la persona en la puerta.

_No .No. ¡NO!_ Mi subconsciente gritó, me alejé por el pasillo, pero solo hice 10 pasos antes de sentir unos fuertes, familiares brazos agarrarme por la cintura y levantándome.

"¡No! ¡Christian bájame!"

"Shh" dijo suavemente en mi oído.

La cara de mi mama estaba afligida, y sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar mientras que Christian me cargaba hasta su habitación. El me sentó y fue a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Me quede estática, nerviosa. Sus ojos escaneando mi cuerpo, me retuerzo en mi lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurro.

El inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, "tu madre y yo estamos haciendo una intervención y sugiero que hagas lo que te yo te diga" El levanta su dedo cuando trato de interrumpirlo "o tu madre y yo te vamos a llevar a la fuerza a una clínica de espera de 72 horas."

"No te atreverías" murmuro, no tan segura de mi misma.

"Lo haría"

El da un paso hacia adelante y yo doy uno hacia atrás, el entrecierra sus ojos y yo me estremezco bajo su mirada.

"Sácate la ropa, Ana"

"No" chillo.

El da otro paso adelante y siento mi espalda golpear la pared. ¡¿Cómo había cruzado toda la habitación?!

De repente, él estaba a casi un pie de mí. Contuve la respiración.

"Ahora, Anastasia, o yo voy a desnudarte" Christian amenazo, entonces, en un tono de voz más suave dijo "No tienes una elección sobre esto… incluso si tengo que azotarte"

"No-no podes hacer esto" susurre, en shock.

"Puedo, y lo voy a hacer. Ana, tu madre y yo nos preocupamos por ti y ese es el porqué de que esto esté sucediendo"

El dio un paso adelante y llegó al elástico de mis pantalones. En una última segunda esperanza, pasé por su lado, ignorando su advertencia, y traté de irme.

De nuevo, deje salir un corto grito cuando me agarró.

Esta vez el no habló mientras se sentaba en la cama, y me posicionaba a través de su pierna. El hecho de que estaba peleándole no le perturbó, pero puso su otra pierna sobre las mías y llevo mis brazos hacia mi espalda.

"NOO!" chille.

"Shh" él ordenó "no hay nadie que pueda escucharte, Ana."

"¡No, no Christian, por favor! ¡No me azotes!"

"No me diste una oportunidad Anastasia. Y, necesito saber. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual. Lo hago porque me importas."

"¡Nooo!" sollocé, pero el tomo el elástico de mis pantalones, antes de bajármelos.

Pateé y luche, ganándome una advertencia firme.

_SWAT. SWAT. SWAT._

"Ow!" aullé de dolor.

"Deja de pelearme" dijo.

Christian palmeó mi trasero dos veces y luego continuó.

Él creyó que podría manejar los azotes, considerando que me había dado una azotaina con su mano antes y había podido manejarlo. Y… comparado con el cinturón, estaba segura que no podía ser tan malo.

Estaba shockeada por la cantidad de dolor que su mano podía causarme. El castigo era tan diferente cuando él no estaba obteniendo ningún beneficio sexual de este. En lugar de pegarme cada pocos segundos y luego de frotarme el lugar… esta era sin parar. Tres palmadas a un área, después en otra, hasta que mi trasero se sintió como si estuviese en llamas. Pero me rehusé a darle respuesta alguna. Sentía que sería mi derrota, y no quería darle eso.

Él tenía un fuerte agarre en mí y mi movimiento era prácticamente restringido. Lo que significaba que cada vez que su palma aterrizaba a través de mi trasero dolorido… era exactamente donde iba a doler más. Él tenia práctica, y era experimentado. Y Dios, eso dolió.

Christian suspiro, llevándose mi aturdimiento.

"Estas peleándome, Ana."

"Jodete" susurré, aunque las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo sobre mis mejillas. Lo sentí tensarse de ira, mi falta de respeto llegándole.

"Está bien" Dijo, lo único que supe después: mis bragas estaban bajando por mis piernas, un pequeño sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo. Luego, sentí frio sobre mi bien-castigado trasero.

_Nooo…_

Mire por sobre mi hombro y vi una tabla de madera en su mano. No había notado que la tenía sobre la cama a su lado. ¿No había sufrido ya lo suficiente?! Él me había estado azotando por casi 3 minutos y medio con su fuerte mano.

"Lo siento Ana." Dijo, y yo estaba shockeada por la sinceridad en su voz.

_WHACK_

"¡Ah!" lloré, "¡No! ¡Por favor, noo! ¡Perdón!"

"Es muy tarde para eso Ana" respondió Christian suavemente.

_WHACK_

Otra azotaina dolorosa. El dolor era intenso y estaba segura de que no me podría sentar por un tiempo largo. Porque ahora… sus azotes aterrizaban a través de la parte de atrás de mis muslos y la sensitiva curvatura de mi trasero, que ya había sufrido su ira.

"¡Aaaah!" lloré, y él paro a medida que los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo.

"Dime por qué estás haciendo esto Ana." Dijo, cuando no conteste, me azoto. Solloce una vez más.

"P-po-porque… Te ex-extrañaba…¡y es-es el control!"

"¿Control?" Preguntó, perplejo.

"¡Si!" lloré. "Sentía que todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos alrededor mío… y me daba algo en lo que distraerme. ¡Algo que estaba a mi control!"

"Bueno, ya no lo está" el respondió. Me tensé.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Susurre.

"No te vas a librar de mí, Ana. No eres mi sumisa, pero no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras te mueres de hambre"

Sentí que mi estómago revoloteaba, como si tuviese mariposas, en contra de mi voluntad. Todo gracias a su cuidado.

"No. No, esto es mío. Yo tengo el control de lo que entra y sale de mi cuerpo, y puedo morirme de hambre si quiero." Dije, contra mi mejor juicio. Y… me costó 10 fuertes azotes, y otra vez estaba llorando sobre su pierna.

"Estas prácticamente rogando por otra azotaina, Ana. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que te azote por los siguientes 10 minutos? Porque, créeme, Ana, cuando digo esto; si eso es lo que cuesta mantenerte segura entonces lo voy a hacer" Dijo, su mano pasando por sobre mi trasero y mis muslos en un gesto de advertencia pero confortante.

"No…" Susurré.

"¿No qué?"

"No… No quiero que me golpees de nuevo" Murmuré, sintiéndome como una nena.

"Bien." Dijo, "pruébalo"Christian palmeo la parte adolorida y me ayudo a levantarme. Me dejó acomodarme las bragas, e incluso esa delgada prenda aumento el fuego en mi trasero y gemí. Él me miro con simpatía, y cuando alcance mis pantalones, me paró.

"No"

Tomó mi brazo, yo estaba confundida mientras me llevaba a una esquina del cuarto. Me encaró, mi espalda a unos centímetros de la pared, y cierto terror me inundo.

"Quédate acá. No te muevas, Anastasia."

"No soy una niña." Susurré, mirándolo. El tomo mi barbilla y empujó mi cabeza hacia arriba.

"Estoy consciente de eso" dijo, "ahora, no te muevas."

"¿Y si lo hago?" Pregunté.

Él puso su mano en mi trasero y apretó ligeramente, causando que me pare en las puntas de mis pies.

"Ow" me quejé.

"Si te mueves, te tendré sentada en la silla del escritorio por los próximos 10 minutos."

La idea de sentarme me hacía estremecer.

"Okay" contesté. Él acarició mi trasero con dulzura, luego se alejó.

Estuve ahí por casi 10 minutos, frotándome las partes que no escocían, pero igualmente dolía. ¿Qué he hecho? Dejando al D.A (desorden alimenticio) tomar mi vida de nuevo. La idea de lastimar a mi madre, rompió mi corazón, y comencé a llorar. Cuando mi llanto se redujo, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Christian me acunó en sus brazos, antes de acostarme en la cama, curvándome contra su cuerpo, él puso las sabanas sobre nosotros.

"Shh" me calmó, frotando mi espalda. Alcanzó la mesita de luz y, cuando llegó a mí, jadeé cuando su mano tocó mi trasero.

Traté de alejarme de lo que sea que me estaba rozando, acercándome más a él.

"Para" me reprendió suavemente, "quédate donde estas."

Mi respiración era pesada mientras que el frotaba la crema en mi trasero. Escoció como el infierno en un principio, pero luego se enfrió y me relajé en sus brazos, sintiéndome exhausta.

"Mi mamá…" murmure con voz adormilada.

"Lo se… Le mande un mensaje"

Moví la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, en señal de afirmación. Una ansiedad me recorrió…

"Estoy asustada, Christian" Susurré.

"Lo sé bebé, lo sé. Vamos a superar esto, nunca te voy a dejar ir de nuevo. Lo prometo."

Nunca había dicho que lo tomaría de vuelta, pero en mi corazón… Nunca lo deje ir.

"Te amo…" Susurré.

Sus brazos se tensaron y supe que él también estaba asustado. Entonces, me shockeo, completamente.

"Yo también te amo, Ana." Besó mi cabeza. "Duerme, tienes un largo día mañana."

Me encogí. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"3 comidas. Bebidas de proteínas entre medio de cada una. Cada comida que te saltees va a ser un minuto de azotes a la noche"

Gemí. "No puedes decirlo en serio…"

"Lo hago" respondió, "no hay opciones con esto."

Gruñí, no muy segura de cómo iban a ser los siguientes días que pasaríamos… y mi trasero hormigueo por su amenaza.


	2. Rebelión

**Hola :D Bueno, sepan que este capitulo fue un poco mas difícil de traducir que el primero, aunque sea mas corto, por el lenguaje y algunos términos a los que no estoy acostumbrada... Aparte de eso, me pidieron que no abandone la traduccion y tengo toda la intencion de seguirla. Espero poder subir capitulos lo mas rapido posible, pero si o si voy a subir uno a la semana, si puedo traducir mas, lo voy a hacer. Como dije antes, los personajes (desafortunadamente) le pertenecen a E. y la historia es total y completamente de RMNicky...**

* * *

Dormí en sus brazos durante toda la noche. Bueno, algo así. No dormí del todo bien, aunque considero un éxito cuando puedo dormir más d horas a la noche. Sin embargo, disfrutaba de estar en sus brazos. Recordé nuestra ruptura una y otra vez en mi mente y una parte de mi sentía que estaba loca por considerar volver con él. Pero, en el fondo… sabía que necesitaba ayuda. _Su_ ayuda. El problema era, yo no _quería_ ayuda.

Odiaba esto.

Odiaba este sentimiento. Me gustaba el control, pero odiaba sentirme amenazada, pero me gustaba que me cuiden.

Era todo tan conflictivo y aterrador. Y, tenía un presentimiento… incluso si echase a Christian de mi vida ahora mismo, no me podría deshacer de él. No quería deshacerme de él. Entonces, decidí caprichosamente… debía darle a esto una oportunidad. Si no era por mí; por él. Sabia cuanto le dolía… y la forma en la que él me cuido anoche…él no probó mis limites, y no creo que haya _disfrutado_ castigarme de la forma en la que creí que lo haría. Tengo que ver a donde nos llevaba esto… si es que nos llevaba a algún lado.

**Carla POV**

Me sentí culpable toda la noche por haber llevado a mi hija a esa trampa. Trate de hacer cualquier cosa, desde confrontarla hasta amenazarla. Y, nada parecía hacerle efecto. Sabía que ella estaba herida, y eso rompía mi corazón… Yo soy su _madre_ por el amor de Dios. Y, como madre se supone que puedo aliviar sus dolores y miedos y yo _no_ _podía_. Llame a Ray y le dejé saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no podía ir hasta Georgia en tan poco tiempo, pero prometió estar en contacto y si las cosas empeoraban, él haría un viaje de emergencia.

Estuve preocupada por Ana por esa primera hora, y atendí mi teléfono en el segundo en el que vibro. Era un mensaje de Christian

_Señora Steele,_

_Creo que he llegado a ella. Esta impresionablemente bien ahora, que es todo lo que podemos pedir. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por su hija Sra. Steele, lo prometo._

_Ella está conmigo ahora, quería que lo sepa._

_-Christian Grey._

Me hundí, aliviada, en una silla y envié otra plegaria a Dios para que Christian pueda salvar a mi hija, claro que iba a estar allí para ella, sin dudarlo. Pero, ahora mismo, él era mi única esperanza.

Me sentí culpable por admitirlo… pero tenía una buena idea de cómo Christian iba a controlar esta situación. Y, la prueba se sentó en frente mío. Ana estaba conmigo para almorzar. Hace solo dos días que la encerré en la habitación con Christian. Ella había estado dolida por mi "traición". Pero, aparentemente ya lo supero, sabiendo que lo único que quería hacer era ayudarla. Ella estaba sentada en frente mío y se retorcía en su asiento cuando pensaba que no la estaba viendo. Me sentía mal por haberla sometido a lo que yo describiría como un "castigo", pero… funciono con Ana. Ella estaba comiendo ahora mismo. Bueno, por lo que yo sabía…

**Ana POV**

Mi mamá parecía ida mientras comíamos en un restaurante mexicano. Aunque había sida hace dos noches… mi trasero todavía _dolía_. Estaba segura, no importa cuando odie admitirlo, que tenía el sentimiento de que Carla sabía lo que paso entre Christian y yo.

Incluso tuve un "recordatorio" ayer a la noche cuando Christian encontró un poco de comida que había escondido en mi bolso cuando él… humillantemente, me reviso. Me estremecí mientras recordaba los hechos en mi mente.

_-Flashback-_

"_Sácatelos" Christian ordeno suavemente, gemí pero él me miro firmemente, y lentamente baje mi sostén (bra, brassier, corpiño, sujetador) y mis bragas._

_**¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!**__ Entré en pánico cuando me di cuenta… Había escondido papas fritas en mi sostén hace un rato. ¡Sé que es asqueroso, pero estaba desesperada, maldita sea! Entonces, las bebidas proteínicas, creo que estoy segura allí… Las escondí en mi cartera. Él me miro cuidadosamente y yo me retorcí bajo su mirada, él se adelantó unos pasos rápidamente y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, el bajo mis bragas._

_**Por favor, déjame el sostén puesto, déjame el sostén puesto**__. Cante para mí misma en mi cabeza._

_Pero… no lo hizo. Vi sus ojos oscurecerse con furia cuando vio la comida. Entonces, suspiró._

"_Supongo que tendremos un recordatorio esta noche." Dijo el en una voz que hizo que mi trasero se estremeciese._

_**Hay no…**_

_El encontró mis ojos_

"_3 minutos" dijo._

"_¡¿Qué?!" jadeé, "¡pero tu dijiste 1 minuto por cada cosa!"_

"_¿Vas a tratar de decirme que esas bebidas de proteínas que encontré en tu bolso más temprano no eran las que yo te di a lo largo del día?"_

_Tragué y no dije nada, y trate de distraerlo._

"_¿Revisaste mi cartera?"_

"_Sí." Respondió francamente, "te vi poniéndolas allí, Ana. Lo estas postergando."_

_No respondí, sabiendo que decía la verdad._

"_Eso es lo que creía" dijo, "ahora ven aquí."_

_El tomo mi cintura y me empujo en dirección a la cama, me aleje de él._

"_Christian, no…" Susurré, sonando como una niñita petulante._

"_No pelees conmigo, Ana." El me advirtió._

"_¿Yo? ¿Pelear?" Pregunte inocentemente. "Nunca es mi culpa."_

_Él se rio, "tú y tu lengua inteligente te van a meter en problemas" me dijo y trato de agarrarme, haciendo que me retuerza. Pero, sabía por la forma en la que hablaba, que no lo decía en serio._

_Christian se sentó en la cama, y me llevo hacia sus piernas, y hasta el aire se tornó serio en ese momento. Él alcanzó el botón de mis jeans y lo desabotonó. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, pausando sus movimientos. Él suspiro, "mueve tus manos, Ana."_

_No había ningún deje de amenaza en su voz,_

"_Por favor, ¿no puedes hacerlo sobre mis jeans?" pedí. El miro hacia arriba y encontró mis ojos._

"_Tal vez en algún futuro, cuando pares de resistirme tanto. Ahora mismo, tienes suerte de que no lo haga sobre tu trasero desnudo."_

_No lo presione… sabiendo que… bueno, él tenía razón… y que si lo hacía, me azotaría con el trasero desnudo. _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

**Christian POV**

Ana trato de negociar conmigo sobre azotarla por encima de sus pantalones. Sabía que ella tenía miedo de los castigos, lo cual me complacía cuando ella estaba ahora mismo sobre mis piernas. Estaba ligeramente agradecido por ello, porque de esta manera… no había ningún cuestionamiento sobre qué hago o que no hago. Lo estaba disfrutando, y… no era por la misma razón que antes. Honestamente, aunque no había nada disfrutable de la situación, especialmente por la forma en la que la vida de Ana peligraba. Entonces, ella comenzó a suplicarme, yo había dicho que no. Estaba preocupado porque posiblemente no "llegaría a ella". Le había dicho que tal vez en algún futuro la azotaría sin importar las prendas que usase. Pero en este momento y en el contexto en el que sucedían las cosas… Ella era verdaderamente suertuda de que no la estuviese azotando con su trasero desnudo…. Al menos que se lo haya ganado durante la azotaina.

Yo _estaba_ enojado con ella. Con lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo; _a sí misma_. Cuando hablamos de ello anoche, me deshice de algunos de sus miedos y de la resistencia cuando se trató sobre cuidarla en esto. Y, ella admitió que me necesitaba, lo cual me hizo sentir un calor extraño pero confortante llenar mi pecho. Y, aunque era resistente al amor, Ana tenía un lugar especial en mi corazón. La cuidaba a ella mucho más que a cualquiera de las otras chicas.

Me aleje de esos pensamientos y cambie sus manos de posición, poniéndolas a sus costados. Cuando ella las iba a poner de vuelta a donde estaban, le di un azote lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla retorcerse. Con eso, entendió lo que quería y dejo de pelearme. Ana colocó sus manos donde yo las había puesto anteriormente.

Ella enterró su cara en mi pierna mientras que yo colocaba su mano derecha sobre su espalda y la incline un poco hacia arriba, dándole una mejor mirada a su trasero, y supe que esto iba a ser doloroso para ella, especialmente considerando que estaba superando otra azotaina, la que ocurrió anoche.

"¿Estas preparada?" pregunte.

"Noooo." Gruño en respuesta, y yo me reí.

"Solo recuerda, Ana, por favor, yo… no disfruto esto" dije en un tono más serio.

"Lo sé" Susurro, shockeandome.

Suspiré. "Está bien."

Le di dos palmaditas a su trasero, entonces la azote fuertemente. Tenía un agarre firme sobre ella y estaba preparado para la sacudida de sorpresa y dolor que ella dió.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamo, shockeada, sin haber esperado que el dolor fuese tan intenso como yo sabía que era. La azote de nuevo, añadiendo un poco más de fuerza.

"¡Ow!" Chilló.

"Cuida tu boca" le advertí.

Entonces empecé. Comencé un ritmo: azotar su trasero en el mismo lugar 3 veces antes de moverme al siguiente mientras reavivaba el rosado de su cuerpo.

Mire al reloj y después de 2 minutos su castigada piel estaba comenzando a tomar un color rosa oscuro, igual al que había tomado ayer. Ana se había rehusado a emitir sonido alguno hasta el momento, lo cual me hacía enojar, porque sabía que era un acto de rebelión. No dije ninguna palabra mientras comenzaba a azotar la sensitiva curva donde su trasero se unía con el muslo.

"¡Ooow!" Ella se quejó, cubriendo su trasero con sus piernas. Paré y puse mi pierna por sobre las de ella, antes de continuar con su castigo. Comenzó a llorar de dolor, "¡por favooor Christian! ¡Perdón!" chilló. De acuerdo con el reloj, le quedaban 30 segundos más, y no iba a sacarla de la posición en la que se había puesto ella misma. Continué azotando su vulnerable y rosado trasero y Ana comenzó a luchar de nuevo, cosa que esperaba que hiciera.

"Casi termino, Anastasia." Dije gentilmente y, por los últimos 10 segundos, aumente el ritmo y la fuerza de los azotes.

"¡Aah!" se quejó, y un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo. Paré cuando el reloj marco el 3er minuto. Su respiración era pesada y estaba tratando de calmar sus sollozos. Yo froté su trasero y le susurré palabras reconfortantes, y luego de un minuto comenzó a calmarse.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunte suavemente.

"¡No!" Dijo, sonando exhausta, "¡Eso dolió como el infierno!"

"Entonces, tal vez no lo vas a hacer la próxima vez." Dije, pero ella no contesto. Eso vendría con el tiempo. Respire profundamente y casi tomo la decisión de pesarla, entonces deje esa idea y decidí que lo haría mañana, dejándole algún tiempo para recuperarse. La ayude a levantarse y la acuné en mis brazos, antes de ponerla sobre la cama y dentro de las sabanas. Tomé un poco de loción y Advil y la convencí de dejarme cuidarla. Después de eso, me desvestí hasta quedar en boxers y la guié hacia mis brazos, su espalda presionando mi pecho.

"Va a estar bien, Ana. Vamos a estar bien." Dije, dejando un beso en su cuello.


	3. Cuán diferente?

**Hola de nuevo... Bueno, en primer lugar, perdon si no pude publicar antes, pero aca les dejo el capitulo de esta semana. En total son 12 capitulos, asique no es taaaan largo el fic. Por otra parte, gracias a Dios que pude terminar de traducir y perfeccionar el capitulo hoy (en mi pais son las 11:20 pm). Como ya les dije antes, los personajes le pertenecen a E. L. James y la trama fue creada por RMNicky. **

**Solo les voy a pedir una cosaa :D dejen REVIEWS asi se si les esta gustando la historia, algun error del que no me haya dado cuenta, etc. Creanme, estoy muy ansiosa por saber su opinion sobre este fic. Besos**

* * *

**Ana POV**

Me desperté cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Parece que duermo más cuando me encuentro en los brazos de Christian. Pero, seguía sin ser la cantidad normal de sueño de un ser humano común y corriente. Trate de salir de los brazos de Christian, y encontré la forma de hacerlo sin despertarlo, y camine hacia el baño. Difícilmente me hacía bien el considerar que no estaba comiendo lo suficiente, pero recientemente me ha estado enfermando el incorporar tanta comida a mi organismo de forma tan repentina. Mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

Por supuesto, el tamaño de las comidas que Christian me daba no eran enormes… bueno, algo así… cualquier cantidad se sentía abrumadora para mí, pero comparado con lo que la gente normal come, había una pequeña diferencia. Y Christian no me iba a dejar saltearme las comidas… en realidad, cuando lo hice, fui azotada…

Llegué al baño, luego antes de irme, hice lo que no podía evitar hacer.

Mirarme al espejo.

Me miré desde cada ángulo que pude, lo cual eran los costados, el frente y la parte de atrás, diablos, si hubiese sido seguro lo hubiera hecho de cabeza. Pero ninguno de mis reflejos me complacía. Para nada. Estaba engordando. Estaba engordando tanto. Sentía que había ganado 45 kilos. En una sola noche. Bueno, en dos noches. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

_Estoy engordando tanto._

_Es como ahogarse; ser sofocada._

_Cada medio quilo es un fallo._ **(como que falla por cada medio kilo ganado, entienden?)**

_¿Por qué arruinaste esto y les dejaste darse cuenta?_

_Dios, eres tan estúpida._

_¿Por qué no solo morir?_

Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas, mientras que me deslizaba al suelo. Llevé mis rodillas hacia mi peso, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ellas.

_Por favor… por favor… solo haz que pare. Haz que __**termine**__. No quiero sufrir de nuevo._

Amaba a Christian y a mi mamá, ¡por supuesto que lo hacía! Pero, sabia cuanto los estaba lastimando, cuanto les dolía cada paso que daba. Ellos estaban estresados y tristes, ¡y todo era por mi _maldita culpa_!

Miré hacia arriba y agarre papel higiénico que había en un rollo que se encontraba cerca e intenté limpiar mi cara. Entonces, cada parte de mí se tensó cuando vislumbre algo debajo del mostrador del baño. Quede casi en trance y camine hacia el objeto. Era exactamente a lo que le tenía miedo, anhelo, anticipación y esperanza. Una balanza. Creí escuchar un 'crack' en la habitación de al lado y escuché por un momento, confirmando que Christian seguía dormido. Tomé un hondo respiro, y me mantuve en mi lugar. La siguiente cosa que hice, fue sacar la balanza de su lugar.

Tuve el presentimiento de que no debería hacer esto. Christian no estaría feliz.

_Pero eso es solo si él se entera…_ Dijo la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que había sido mi amiga más cercana en mis años de adolescencia, la había nombrado Annie.

Asentí, ¿pero qué pasa si se da cuenta?

_Se inteligente. Él está __**dormido**__._

Quería esto, no, yo necesitaba esto. Me debatí entre qué prenda debería quitarme, pero me di cuenta de que no iba a tomar mucho tiempo. No quería arriesgarme, aparte, solamente estaba usando mi remera y mis bragas. Me subí a la balanza y todo pareció estar en cámara lenta mientras que veía los números subir.

Mi respiración se tornó cada vez más rápida y no escuché la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a alguien atrás mío.

Cubrí mi boca mientras una nausea y el auto-desprecio me retorcían el estómago cuando los números siguieron aumentando.

_¡Smack!_

"Ow" jadeé, cuando una mano muy familiar hizo contacto con mi trasero, distrayéndome por el hecho de estarme sacando de mi lugar, arriba de la balanza. Sentí su mano agarrándome del brazo y llevarme hacia la habitación.

"Christian" susurré.

Él estaba enojado, podía verlo. "Una parte de mi quiere azotarte hasta sacarte toda la mierda viviente de adentro" dijo fríamente.

Palidecí, pero tome un hondo y tembloroso respiro. "No lo merezco"

"¿No lo mereces?" Preguntó incrédulo. "¡Pude ver tu cara cuando estabas sobre esa balanza, Ana! ¡Puedo ver lo que te estás haciendo a ti misma! ¡Estas matándote lentamente, y eso termina _ahora_!" dijo, inquietantemente tranquilo, dando un paso hacia mí.

"¡Simplemente no puedo parar Christian! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!" Lloriqueé, finalmente llegando a mi punto de quiebre. "No puedo, no puedo. Lo _necesito_, tu no lo entiendes, ¡tú no lo entiendes!... Yo-yo no quiero ser azotada."

El me miro cautelosamente por unos pocos minutos, entonces, suspiró.

"Tú no mereces ser azotada." Declaró, exhausto. Me congelé, _¿qué?_

"Tienes razón, Ana." Murmuró, y algo en su voz hizo que parara de respirar. ¿Él me estaba dejando?

"No sé qué hacer" susurró.

"Tal vez no deberías haber vuelto aquí" Yo susurré, finalmente terminando sus pensamientos. Su cabeza se dirigió hacia arriba a toda velocidad, y de repente él tenía una expresión determinada, y mi barbilla se encontraba entre sus dedos, los cuales mantenían mi cara mirando hacia la suya.

"No digas eso, Ana." Susurró. "No me arrepiento de haber venido hasta aquí _para nada_."

Dolía como el infierno pero puede ver una pequeña oportunidad. No quería lastimarlo, lo quería aquí conmigo, pero si no hacia esto ahora, iba a lastimarlo.

Era una ruptura limpia.

"Desearía que lo hicieras." Susurré, "quiero que te vayas, Christian" alejé mi cara de sus dedos.

"Tú no quieres decir eso" Él susurró, miserablemente.

"Lo hago," Respondí "no te quiero aquí."

Hubo silencio por unos pocos segundos, los cuales aproveché para alejarme de él. Cada paso se sentía como millas.

Me di la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, y yo me congelé.

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué?_

Estrujé mi cerebro en busca de una razón.

"¿Es porque te castigo? ¿Me tienes miedo?" El preguntó, esta vez no pude controlar la urgencia, me di vuelta.

"No… Christian. No es por eso." Lagrimas caían a través de mis mejillas, contra mi voluntad. "¡Estoy _lastimándote_! ¿No puedes verlo? ¡A ti _y_ a mi madre! ¡Los dos estarían mucho mejor si estuviera muerta!"

Él cerró el espacio que nos separaba, y la próxima cosa que sé, estaba siendo empujada hacia la pared, mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Luego, sus labios estuvieron en mi oreja.

"_Nunca. Jamás_. Digas eso sobre ti misma de nuevo. ¿Me entiendes?" Él preguntó fieramente.

"Es la verdad Christian" Susurre con la mirada vacía. Él dejo ir una de mis manos y rápidamente sostuvo mis dos muñecas por sobre mi cabeza con solo una de sus manos. Con la que le quedaba libre, apretó mi trasero, lo cual hizo que me parase en las puntas de mis pies.

"Ow" protesté.

Él me dejo ir. "No la es." Lo dijo con tanta vehemencia, que me dejo sin palabras. Me desmoroné y él me agarró y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sollocé en su pecho. Parecieron horas antes de que mis sollozos se convirtieran en hipo. Y en todo ese tiempo, él solo me sostuvo y susurró cosas reconfortantes en mi oído.

Tome un hondo respiro, "¿la amas?" Susurré.

Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión y me di cuenta cuan a azar era esa pregunta. De repente deseé no haberla hecho.

"¿A quién, Ana?" Preguntó, con un deje de confusión en su voz.

Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo echarme atrás con todo el corazón.

"Anastasia." Me advirtió, en esa voz que manda un escalofrío directo a mi espina.

"Elena." Susurré. Él se congeló.

"No." Gruñó luego de unos pocos segundos.

"¿Tú quieres un estilo de vida como el que ella guía? ¿La cosa de Dom-Sub? **(en inglés se dice Dom al amo o dominante y Submissive a la sumisa, traducido quedaría algo como 'Amo-Sum' o 'Dom-Sum')**"

Christian suspiró, viéndose dolido y sentí como si él hubiera envejecido 20 años, "Siempre tuve un gusto especial por ello Ana, pero ya no lo necesito como solía hacerlo. Perderte… Me abrió puertas que no sabía que existían."

Me quede en silencio y él tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos de nuevo, moviendo mi cara de forma que pudiese verlo a los ojos.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Es-es así como estamos viviendo ahora?"

"No." El contesto. "El estilo de vida Dom-Sub es un poco más… severo."

"Pero… tiene los mismos principios"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Susurró.

"Elena, Elena ella… Cuando actuabas o hacías algo mal cuando eras más joven; ¿ella que hacia?"

Él se encogió, "Ella me golpearía".

Di un paso hacia adelante y tome su mano en la mía, "¿y entonces qué?"

Él miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con mis ojos, su expresión era confusa y vulnerable.

"¿A dónde estás yendo con esto?" Él cuestionó.

"Por favor… solo respóndeme." Repliqué.

Él suspiro y cerro sus ojos, "Ella me follaría."

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a su respuesta.

Entonces, abrió sus ojos de golpe, aparentemente entendiendo lo que estaba pensando.

"Eso _no_ es lo que somos."

"¿Entonces que somos?" Susurré. "Cuando actúo mal, me azotas. Entonces, después de eso… me confortas"

Muerdo mi labio. Esto podría ser el verdadero fin de todo, dependiendo de lo siguiente que él dijese. Christian dio un paso hacia adelante y, con sus dedos, libero el labio que mis dientes estaban sujetando fuertemente.

"No hagas eso." Me regañó suavemente.

Cuando estuve a punto de decir algo, él puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

"Nuestra relación no es lo que tuve con Elena. Ana, por favor… Pensé que lo sabias… Cuando te azoto, si tu _realmente_ crees que no lo mereces, dime y no lo hare. Nosotros somos iguales y nunca más te voy a tratar como si fueras un objeto. Segundo, nosotros no _follamos_, nosotros hacemos el amor. Te conforto porque te quiero y tú estas lastimada en estos momentos. Solo te azoto cuando te pones a ti misma en peligro. Elena me golpearía en cualquier momento en el que cometiera una mínima infracción o no la satisficiera de alguna manera…" Su voz fue bajando su volumen al final de la oración. Él me miró. Christian no me había mirado a los ojos durante su pequeño discurso, y cuando lo hizo vio las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

"Ana, oh por Dios, Ana, ¿dije o hice algo mal?" él preguntó.

"No." Susurré y le sonreí. "Cuando estabas hablando siempre dijiste que me azotabas. Elena te golpeaba. Tú dijiste que _hicimos_ _el amor_. Elena te follaba."

Christian tragó y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo dije en serio."

"Tu dijiste todo bien," susurré "no quiero que cambiemos."

Y me di cuenta, estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba por quien él era. Él me abrazo por la cintura y me levantó del piso de al lado de la puerta, donde nos habíamos arrodillado.

"Que dices si, te pruebo cuan diferente es nuestra relación sexual a la que compartía con Elena…"

Me reí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me acunaba en sus brazos y me llevaba hacia la cama.

Él sonrió y me paró sobre mis pies, jalándome cerca.

Le dio una palmadita a mi dolorido trasero, haciéndome estremecer.

"Vamos a tener que tener cuidado con esto…"

Me sonroje furiosamente, y el rió.

"Eres un idiota" Murmuré, sonriendo.

"Oh, ¿lo quieres jugar de esa forma?" Él pregunto, juguetonamente, metiendo su mano en el cajón de la mesita de luz, sin dejarme ver lo que estaba agarrando.

Entonces, sujetó mis brazos por detrás de mi espalda, y de repente sentí el metal frio de las esposas siendo asegurado alrededor de mis muñecas.

Mi respiración se tornó más rápida.

_Oh Dios._


	4. Culpa, imagen personal y mentiras

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa E. L. JAMES y la historia es de la total y completa autoría de RMNicky... yo solo traduzco (no me maten a mi por la trama)

* * *

**Ana POV**

_15 de Mayo, 2012_

_Querido Diario:_

_He estado viviendo con Christian en la habitación por tres semanas. Solía escribir en un diario casi todos los días cuando era una adolescente, aunque paré cuando mi desorden alimenticio se disolvió en mi pasado… pero recientemente me he sentido horrible por mentirle a Christian, y no hay nadie con quien pueda compartir mi culpa que no dijese mi secreto por lo que me compré otro diario. Pero, tan cierto como lo es, no me arrepiento de hacer lo que estoy haciendo para mantenerme viva. Porque… eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Necesito lo que como para sobrevivir. Christian me mira cuidadosamente cuando como, pero ya no es un problema para mí. Vomito para limpiar me cuerpo de la ofensiva comida, y mantengo un diario de comidas. Aunque preferiría saltearme las comidas mucho más… estoy desesperada, y esto es suficiente. También ingrese a un grupo de ayuda en la ciudad… bueno, algo así. Cada algunos pocos días, Taylor me lleva hacia allí, o voy yo por mi cuenta, pero no voy a las reuniones._

_Una vez que Christian y Taylor están fuera de mi vista, cambio mis ropas por unas de hacer ejercicio. Corro cuatro millas hacia el parque que queda cerca y sigo el camino que se adentra en los bosques, donde soy capaz de terminar de hacer ejercicio sin otras personas que se me queden mirando, entonces corro otras cuatro millas de vuelta, a tiempo para que Christian me pase a buscar. Soy casi una profesional cuando se trata de evadir el momento en el que Christian planea pesarme, eso o agrego 500gr o 1kg extra, llevando algo en mis bolsillos… y aunque estoy en total desacuerdo con eso… algunas personas lo llamarían manipulación. No quiero hacerlo, pero es una necesidad. Se está volviendo más y más difícil el evadir dormir con Christian, de todas formas. Él es paciente y no me presiona para nada, claro está. Soy _yo_ la que lo quiere a _él_. Pero, si voy a ceder a lo que quiero… no le va a tomar más de un segundo notar mi pérdida de peso._

_Perdí 2,5kg. Estoy de vuelta en los 43kg, y bajando…_

_**Gracias, Dios.**_

_La única razón por la cual bajo de peso es porque frente al parque hay un gimnasio al que voy, secretamente, y adentro del baño hay escalas de peso. Christian parece satisfecho con las cantidades que como, y siempre enferma a mi estómago, ahora que de verdad estoy comiéndolo, pero es más fácil ahora con mi arreglo…_

_No he sido azotada por Christian en algo así de una semana y media, y estoy exaltada por el hecho de que me estoy saliendo con la mía… y uso ese sentimiento para tratar de acallar a la culpa que siento por "poner la lana en sus ojos" _**(N/A: en el fic original dice 'pulling the wool over his eyes', que traducido literalmente significa 'poner la lana sobre sus ojos' pero hace referencia a cegar a alguien u ocultar la verdad) **_Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando pienso cuan malo sería mi castigo si Christian se enterase de todo esto. Pero cruzo mis dedos y espero lo mejor._

_Por ahora, de todas formas, debo irme, tengo otra "reunión" a la cual ir._

_Ana._

Me siento en el auto con Christian, y miro por la ventana, demasiado metida en mis propios pensamientos, cuando Christian alcanza y tira de mi cola de caballo, parpadeo y lo miro.

"Estuve diciendo tu nombre por un par de minutos, Ana, ¿estás bien?" Él preguntó.

"Si, si. Estoy bien." Susurré, "Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo."

Él asiente, viéndose interesado, y yo desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad antes de recostarme sobre el asiento, apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas. Él pasa sus dedos a través de mi pelo.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunta.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondo, dando la vuelta y sonriéndole, él ríe.

"Bien."

El auto para y suspiro, me levanto para salir del auto, cuando Christian me empuja en su dirección y presiona sus labios sobre los míos. Lo beso de vuelta, impacientemente, y él aprieta su agarre sobre mí.

De nuevo, los veo irse hasta que quedan fuera de mi vista, saco mi ropa de la cartera y me dirijo al baño a cambiarme.

**Christian POV**

Veo hasta que Ana sale del auto. Algo está mal con ella, me estuve diciendo a mí mismo que es porque ella está un poco fuera de su elemento porque estuvo comiendo recientemente. Pero, sé que solamente me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Ella perdió peso, puedo verlo. Ella no sabe que puedo, pero lo hago, conozco su cuerpo mejor que cualquiera. Ella lo evade cada vez que le pregunto y sé que no voy a obtener nada por parte de ella. Una vez que Taylor me deja en el hotel, decido averiguar qué está pasando de una vez por todas, porque mi Ana se está esfumando enfrente de mí y no puedo solo mantenerme alejado y mirar. Me dirijo al hotel y permanezco en el vestíbulo por unos segundos.

_¿Por dónde empezar?_

Busco en la habitación primero, pero nada salta a la vista, no encuentro ni comida ni cualquier otra cosa escondida, lo cual me confunde aún más. Entonces, llamo a Carla.

Es ahí cuando obtengo otro pedacito de información. Estoy ligeramente enojado conmigo mismo por no pensar en eso en primer lugar. Voy al baño y lo reviso. Sé que Ana es inteligente, por lo que esquivo el lavabo y pienso en otros lugares. Miro por detrás del inodoro y en todas las esquinas, debajo de las toallas, etc. Pero, no encuentro nada, entonces, una idea viene a mi mente, deslizar mi mano por debajo del lavabo, y en un pequeño costado de la construcción hueca encuentro un pequeño paquete de enjuague bucal, mentas y una pequeña libreta de notas. Abro la libreta con miedo de lo que voy a encontrar anotado adentro y encuentro una lista extremamente detallada de lo que ella come cada día, y una tabla con los horarios en los que vomita. Dejo de respirar por un momento, algo que aprendí a hacer en el tiempo que viví con ella y su obstinada auto-imagen negativa. Porque, la mitad del tiempo cuando se está juzgando a si misma tan duramente como lo hace, la primera cosa que quiero hacer es pegarle en el trasero con algún objeto, pero no lo hago porque sé, por nuestra experiencia pasada, que esa no siempre es la manera de manejar a Ana, especialmente con esta tramposa enfermedad. Camino fuera del baño con los objetos en mi mano, así seré capaz de confrontarla cuando vuelva al hotel.

Cuando entro a la habitación veo un objeto reflejar un poco de luz por la esquina de mi ojo, y me toma un momento localizar el objeto que capto mi atención. Camino a través de la habitación, me arrodillo y lo agarro, dándome cuenta que es un diario personal con una lapicera plateada en el anillado que mantiene las hojas juntas. La lapicera plateada es la que mi ojo había captado. Sé que no debería… pero la vida de Ana está en peligro, y estaba dispuesto a irme hasta los extremos para protegerla. Tomo el diario entre mis manos y lo abro para encontrar que las únicas primeras tres páginas fueron escritas . Tomo un hondo respiro y me preparo para lo que estoy a punto de leer.

**(N/A: se repite lo que está escrito al principio, en el "diario")**

_15 de Mayo, 2012_

_Querido Diario:_

_He estado viviendo con Christian en la habitación por tres semanas. Solía escribir en un diario casi todos los días cuando era una adolescente, aunque paré cuando mi desorden alimenticio se disolvió en mi pasado… pero recientemente me he sentido horrible por mentirle a Christian, y no hay nadie con quien pueda compartir mi culpa que no dijese mi secreto por lo que me compré otro diario. Pero, tan cierto como lo es, no me arrepiento de hacer lo que estoy haciendo para mantenerme viva. Porque… eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Necesito lo que como para sobrevivir. Christian me mira cuidadosamente cuando como, pero ya no es un problema para mí. Vomito para limpiar me cuerpo de la ofensiva comida, y mantengo un diario de comidas. Aunque preferiría saltearme las comidas mucho más… estoy desesperada, y esto es suficiente. También ingrese a un grupo de ayuda en la ciudad… bueno, algo así. Cada algunos pocos días, Taylor me lleva hacia allí, o voy yo por mi cuenta, pero no voy a las reuniones._

_Una vez que Christian y Taylor están fuera de mi vista, cambio mis ropas por unas de hacer ejercicio. Corro cuatro millas hacia el parque que queda cerca y sigo el camino que se adentra en los bosques, donde soy capaz de terminar de hacer ejercicio sin otras personas que se me queden mirando, entonces corro otras cuatro millas de vuelta, a tiempo para que Christian me pase a buscar. Soy casi una profesional cuando se trata de evadir el momento en el que Christian planea pesarme, eso o agrego 500gr o 1kg extra, llevando algo en mis bolsillos… y aunque estoy en total desacuerdo con eso… algunas personas lo llamarían manipulación. No quiero hacerlo, pero es una necesidad. Se está volviendo más y más difícil el evadir dormir con Christian, de todas formas. Él es paciente y no me presiona para nada, claro está. Soy _yo_ la que lo quiere a _él_. Pero, si voy a ceder a lo que quiero… no le va a tomar más de un segundo notar mi pérdida de peso._

_Perdí 2,5kg. Estoy de vuelta en los 43kg, y bajando…_

_**Gracias, Dios.**_

_La única razón por la cual bajo de peso es porque frente al parque hay un gimnasio al que voy, secretamente, y adentro del baño hay escalas de peso. Christian parece satisfecho con las cantidades que como, y siempre enferma a mi estómago, ahora que de verdad estoy comiéndolo, pero es más fácil ahora con mi arreglo…_

_No he sido azotada por Christian en algo así de una semana y media, y estoy exaltada por el hecho de que me estoy saliendo con la mía… y uso ese sentimiento para tratar de acallar a la culpa que siento por "poner la lana en sus ojos". Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando pienso cuan malo sería mi castigo si Christian se enterase de todo esto. Pero cruzo mis dedos y espero lo mejor._

_Por ahora, de todas formas, debo irme, tengo otra "reunión" a la cual ir._

_Ana._

Mi mano derecha se encuentra en un puño al momento en el que termino de leerlo. Me paro y camino hacia la puerta, llamo a Taylor y le digo que voy a manejar el auto, y él acepta luego de un resumen de la situación. Manejo hasta el centro de ayuda con facilidad para darme cuenta que únicamente faltan 20 minutos para que Ana se encuentre de vuelta. Estaciono el auto donde es apenas visto y espero hasta que la veo corriendo por el camino y dentro de la instalación.

Salgo del auto y me apoyo en él hasta que ella sale de nuevo, Ana me sonríe brillantemente y sube al asiento de pasajeros. Si tan solo ella supiera en cuantos problemas se había metido…

**Ana POV**

Corro hasta las instalaciones del centro de ayuda con 20 minutos de sobra para refrescarme y vestirme para salir justo a tiempo. Él está parado al lado del coche, y estoy shockeada al ver que manejo él mismo, y luego de unos segundos de observarlo mientras que salgo, me doy cuenta de que algo está mal. Pretendo no darme cuenta así no levanto ninguna sospecha y le sonrío, yendo a la vez hacia el asiento del pasajero. Él esta silencioso mientras se sube al coche. Un extraño mal presentimiento me llena cuando veo que él está completamente tenso.

No pregunto. No estoy segura si quiero si quiero saber. Caminamos al cuarto de hotel y el cierra con llave la puerta detrás de mí.

"Ana." Dice, glacialmente.

Me doy la vuelta,

"Christian…" Respondo, vacilante.

El señala la encimera de la cocina y me congelo en el lugar en cuanto veo las cosas que están sobre el granito.

_Hay Dios…_

Son mi diario, la libreta/diario de comidas, las mentas y el enjuague bucal. Estoy tan atrapada…

Lo miro de vuelta,

"Los leíste." Digo, aparentando enojo… su mirada glacial me taladra y yo trago.

"Lo hice." Responde, "¿Tienes algo que decir?"

Mi respiración se está acelerando, y me pongo nerviosa sabiendo que estoy enfrente de una de las peores azotainas de mi vida.

"No." Replico, tercamente.

Christian toma mi brazo y me lleva hacia la cama.

"Siéntate." Dice, señalando la cama con su mano. Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina, una sensación familiar cuando se trata de una situación como esta. Hago lo que me dice, disfrutando de mis últimos segundos de ser capaz de sentarme porque sé que no va a tardar mucho en empezar. Y, no quiero hacer las cosas peores para mí misma. Miro nerviosamente como camina hacia el baño…

* * *

**Ya se que es horrible no saber lo que va a pasar despues pero, creanme, estoy igual cada vez que traduzco! Es como leer todo por primera vez jajaja. **

**Por favor dejen REVIEWS, quiero saber si les gusto el capitulo, que les parece la historia y que onda la traduccion, en general: quiero saber su opinion ;) El capitulo anterior dije que eran 12 caps en total, bueno, digamos que me equivoque ya que uno de los 'capitulos' subidos por RMNicky es una nota de autor (la cual no pienso poner). Sinceramente odio cuando las N/A son publicadas como capitulos nuevos ya que me paso a mi misma lo de ilusionarme y que al final sean summarys de otros fics o que te den excusas sobre porque no publicaron. **

**Como ya dije anteriormente, voy a subir como minimo un cap x semana y si se me da la oportunidad, voy a tratar de traducir mas :D**


	5. Y era real

** Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama pertenecen a E. L. James y RMNicky respectivamente :)

* * *

**Christian POV**

Dejé a Ana sentada en la cama de nuestra habitación mientras caminaba hacia dentro del baño. Pase mis manos por mi cara, tratando de pensar claramente. Ana se estaba desvaneciendo en frente de mí, y no importa lo que hiciese… parecía que no podía ayudarla.

Cuando yo comenzaba a perder el control en el pasado con una mujer joven como Ana…

La azotaba.

Y dependiendo de lo que ellas habían hecho era la cantidad de fuerza que utilizaba en el castigo.

Y ahora mismo, quería azotarla con una paleta hasta que me pidiera que pare.

Y ese pensamiento… los pensamientos como ese solían darme una emoción sexual que era difícil de controlar, pero en este caso…

Casi me hacía enfermo del estómago, porque ella estaba tan dolida, emocionalmente y, probablemente, también lo estaba físicamente.

Camine de nuevo al cuarto, tome un hondo respiro, tenía que hacer esto creíble.

Ella me miro,

"Quédate donde estas y no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva. Si lo haces, te azotaré con una paleta." Ordene en una voz fría, y ella asintió con su cabeza, con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Con miedo? No lo sabía.

Abandoné la habitación, complacido con mi… actuación… ni siquiera tenía una paleta.

Tomé mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y llame a Carla.

"_¿Hola?"_

"Carla, es Christian…"

**Ana POV**

La amenaza que él hizo sobre la paleta, me congeló en el lugar.

Él camino fuera del cuarto, y yo me senté inquietamente por lo que se sintieron como horas, pero cuando mire hacia arriba, solo habían sido 45 minutos. ¡Esto era casi peor que ser azotada!

La puerta se abrió con un 'click', y yo salté.

"Christian…"

Mi voz se desvaneció y me quedé congelada en el lugar cuando otros dos hombres entraron detrás de él… porque me estaba haciendo una idea de quienes eran. Y casi deseé que estos fueran solo dos tipos con los que él quisiera que me acueste.

Los ojos de Christian estaban llenos de culpa, y estaba pálido.

"Lo siento Ana."

Los 2 hombres, de complexión grande, se adelantaron unos pasos, y uno saco su billetera, y hablo suavemente.

"Señorita Steele, yo soy Michael, del Healing Meadows Eating Disorder Facility **(N/A: 'Instalacion Prados Curativos para Desordenes Alimenticios'), **y vamos a necesitar que venga con nosotros."

El miedo hizo su camino hasta mi corazón.

"No, de ninguna manera."

Corrí hacia el baño, pero el de la derecha me agarró por la cintura, yo grité "¡NO!" Sabía que si me iba con ellos, todo mi trabajo se iría por el drenaje, que todo lo que he hecho terminaría en la basura, y eso no podía pasar.

Grité y me revolví en los brazos del hombre.

"Ana, Ana, _para_." Dijo Christian, y aunque fue gentilmente, su voz estaba llena de autoridad, me calmé por un segundo. "Ana, ellos están acá para ayudarte. Tú necesitas _ayuda_." Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, esta era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas.

"¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Tú los llamaste!" Lloré, y él asintió.

Los sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo, quería herirlo. Quería herirlo tanto como el me hirió a mí. ¡El me traicionó!

"¡Te odio! _¡Te odio!_" Grité, y vi un intenso dolor cruzar su rostro, y casi me arrepiento, entonces el miro hacia otro lado mientras yo comencé a retorcerme de nuevo, en un intento de que me suelten de su agarre. En vano.

"Michael…" El hombre que me sujetaba dijo. Michael asintió con su cabeza y se acercó a mí, con una jeringa en su mano.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó Christian.

"Es un sedante, señor."

Christian hizo un gesto con su cabeza, un asentimiento, entonces Michael se acercó aún más, pateé hacia donde él se encontraba y le dí en el pecho, pero él ni se inmuto. Christian me agarró los tobillos, y en conjunto con el otro hombre, del cual no sabía ni el nombre, me llevaron hacia la cama y me acostaron sobre ella.

"NOOO" Lloré, mientras que Michael me bajaba mis pantalones de ejercicio. El limpio un punto determinado en mi muslo, y presiono la aguja a través de mi piel.

"Noooo. " Lloriqueé, mis músculos relajándose en contra de mi voluntad. "Christian… por favor…"

**Christian POV**

Ayude al segundo transportador de comandos, Adam, a mantener a Ana quieta sobre la cama mientras que el otro la inyectaba el sedante.

Ana gritó, y lentamente se sumergió en la oscuridad

"Nooo…" Murmuró mientras Michael le subía los pantalones y luego la levantaba, ella tocó mi brazo mientras se iban…

"Christian… por favor…" Susurró.

"Lo lamento Ana." Le respondí, también en un susurro, luego observe como se dormía completamente en los brazos de ese hombre. Quería más que nada ir detrás de ellos y recuperarla, pero sabía que esto estaba fuera de mi control. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para proteger a Ana ahora, ella estaba en sus manos.

Me senté a un lado de la cama, y puse mi cara entre mis manos, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, comencé a llorar. Yo la empuje a esto. Sabía que era mi culpa. _Yo_ era la razón de que Ana estuviese muriendo. Si no hubiese sido por mí, corrompiéndola y trayéndola dentro de mi vida, ella estaría perfectamente bien y seguiría siendo una sobreviviente de esta odiosa enfermedad que una vez la plagó de chica.

Me preguntaba inútilmente qué lo había causado, qué hizo que ella se convirtiera en una víctima anteriormente. Sabía que su madre se casó incontables veces, y que por ello su vida fue inestable. De repente sentí un atisbo de resentimiento hacia Carla. Solo quería a alguien a quien culpar, alguien más aparte de mí en quien fijar esto. Tenía que haber una razón para que alguien caiga en esto. Alguien debía tener la culpa.

Me pare y camine alrededor del cuarto, recogiendo las cosas de Ana y las mías.

Sabía que tenía que bajar con sus cosas, y que debería buscar un hotel diferente, porque no había forma de que volviese a Seattle con ella en ese lugar.

El recorrido en auto pareció tomar una eternidad, y la única cosa que me frenaba de acelerar, era saber que no iba a ser capaz de ver a Ana por lo menos dentro de 3 días. Porque, si su peso y salud eran insatisfactorios, ella iba a estar en un cuidado intensivo de 72hs. Hasta que pudieran estabilizar las necesidades de su cuerpo un poco mejor.

Cerré mis ojos y golpeé el volante.

Le dije a Taylor que fuese a casa, porque sabía que íbamos a estar acá por un tiempo y su hija iría de visita. Le dije que tomase el máximo provecho de mi departamento, el cual había desocupado desde un principio. No era como si alguien más lo fuese a usar, de todas formas.

Llego a las instalaciones después de algunas horas, y salgo del auto. Cuando entro, soy interceptado por algunas personas, las cuales tomaron las pertenencias de Ana así ella iba a estar por lo menos un poco más cómoda.

Camine hacia el lobby y un doctor llamó mi nombre. Fui hasta donde él se encontraba y me dió un informe de lo que habían encontrado hasta ahora.

"La presión sanguínea de la Señorita Steele era muy baja cuando llegó, estaba seriamente deshidratada y pesa aproximadamente 41kg. Lo cual no es saludable considerando su estatura, la cual es de 1,70mts. Me temo que ella _deberá estar_ bajo un cuidado extremo de 72hs. hasta que obtenga los suficientes nutrientes y fluidos para estabilizarla. Nosotros vamos a mantenerla sedada y bajo control durante 48 horas y luego darle algún tiempo para que se familiarice con las instalaciones del centro."

Asentí, incapaz de decir nada, ¿por qué deje que esto fuese tan lejos? Me engañe a mí mismo pensando que podía ayudarla. Ella _realmente_ necesitaba ayuda profesional. Yo no había querido admitirlo. Carla paso por la puerta unos 20 minutos más tarde.

"¿Qué hiciste, aceleraste?" Preguntó, una falsa sonrisa plasmándose en su rostro.

_Sí._

"¿Quisieras que vaya a buscarte alguna cosa?" Pregunté, ignorando su pregunta. Podía ver que ella también había perdido peso. No aterradoramente como Ana, claro está, pero tal vez fue a causa del estrés.

Ella negó con su cabeza, "Eso estaría bien."

Le di el informe que el doctor me había dado previamente y ella me agradeció, antes de que me vaya.

Fui a un hotel cercano y le conseguí un cuarto a Carla y su esposo más reciente, sabía que ella iba a querer estar cerca de su hija.

Deje una carta ATM **(N/A: en el fic original aparecen esas siglas, pero por lo que tengo entendido, es una tarjeta de crédito) **en el mostrador, junto con una nota.

_Úsala para cualquier cosa que necesites. Tengo el dinero para ayudarte hasta que quieras regresar a tu casa, créeme._

Fui de nuevo hacia el hospital y le di a Carla la tarjeta que se usa para abrir la puerta de su habitación de hotel, ella me dijo que no tenía que hacerlo y luego de asegurarle que estaba bien, ella me dio las gracias. Ahora, solo debíamos encontrar una forma de distraernos hasta que se nos permitiese ver a Ana.

Y algo me dijo que iba a ser dolorosamente largo, ni siquiera sabía si Ana iba a querer verme. Sus palabras recientes me atravesaron como una daga: _Te odio. Te odio. Te odio._

**Ana POV**

Me desperté, sintiendo como si solo hubieran sido 5 minutos. Tuve un horrible sueño en donde Christian me enviaba a un centro de recuperación.

"Christian…" dije, con mis pensamientos centrados en él mientras abría lentamente mis ojos.

Estaba en un cuarto blanco, pulcro. Traté de moverme, y sentí un tirón en mi brazo.

Las cosas estaban lentas y parecían borrosas. No podía entender donde me encontraba. Traté de llamar el nombre de Christian de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

El tirón en mi brazo era una vía intravenosa, con un líquido blanco lechoso en ella… y estaba yendo adentro de mi cuerpo.

_¡NO!_

Mi frecuencia cardíaca aumentó y yo saqué la aguja de mi brazo, por lo que salió sangre.

La puerta que se encontraba cruzando la habitación se abrió y de repente había un doctor y un hombre de cara familiar, Michael, en el cuarto.

"Ana, Ana, necesitamos que te relajes." Michael dijo, tomando mis brazos.

"¡DEJENME IR!" Grité. Pateé al doctor, el cual me esquivo fácilmente, como si tuviera práctica. Esperen, duh…

Sentí otro tirón fuerte, y vi que el doctor me había rodeado y dado otra inyección en el muslo, jadeé.

"No lo hagan…"

Entonces, me sumí en la oscuridad, por segunda vez.

_Dios esto era una pesadilla. Y era _**real**_._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :3 Es raro publicar dos dias seguidos, no? A mi se me hizo un poco extraño, pero lo bueno es que pude llegar a traducirlo y editarlo para poder publicarlo hoy...**

**Pueden notar que no estoy tan de buen humor como ayer, pero creo que es porque me estoy muriendo de sueño (bueno, capaz no tanto pero si tengo ganas de irme a dormir) y porque ya estuve las ultimas hermosas 2 horas viendo al monitor de la compu y pasando cosas de ingles a español, asique espero que les guste el capi y porfiiiis dejen REVIEWS!. Besos ;)**


End file.
